A cyclic nucleotide of independent kinase has been purified from rat brain supernatant. It phosphorylates, preferentially, histone as substrate in a magnesium dependent reaction. It is also calcium sensitive and in its nontrypsinized proenzyme form may contain the calcium binding calmodulin. It may also phosphorylate tryptophan hydroxylase in a calmodulin dependent manner.